Alec's GoldenEye
by Alec Trevelyan 006
Summary: GoldenEye from Alec's point of view. This story is an Alternate reality as the original ending of the movie will be changed. Please read and review. ON HOLD.
1. Arkangel

This story is GoldenEye from Alec's point of view. Please note: I do not own any of the characters from the James Bond universe, I just borrowed them for the story. All characters from the movie are the property of their respective owners. The only characters I do own are: Melissa Trevelyan, Mary Trevelyan, Ella Jean Trevelyan, and Alec Trevelyan Jr. Pleasee read and review.

Alec awoke with a start. He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep. If he had missed James, the mission was doomed. He quickly stretched and walked around the storeroom where he was hidden. He didn't see any sign of James yet. He went back to his place and waited.

He started to think about what he was missing back home. He missed his wife Melissa and his thirteen-year-old daughter Ella Jean. Ella was just like him and that sometimes made him worry. She had no traits from his late wife Mary. Mary died two years ago and Alec still missed her.

When Melissa came along last year, he fell in love. He quickly married her. Ella liked her stepmother, and Melissa liked Ella. He really missed Melissa because she was pregnant with his baby. He was going to miss the birth of his son or daughter.

A noise nearby brought Alec back to reality. He saw someone walk into the storeroom. He moved from his spot and headed for the door. He knew he needed to stop whoever walked in. The person came closer to him.

He pulled his gun and aimed it at the person.

"Don't even breathe, where are the others?" He asks in Russian.

"I'm alone." Comes the reply.

It was James.

"Aren't we all? You're late 007." Alec says.

"I had to stop in the bathroom." James says.

"Ready to save the world again?"

"After you 006."

"James, for England." Alec says as he pulls back a metal grate in the floor.

"For England Alec."

They crawl into the grate and made their way to the lab. They exit the grate and follow a scientist to the lab. James goes to unlock the door. The scientist tries to stop him, so Alec kills him. James gets the door unlocked and they head into the bottling room.

Alec shuts the door and kneels down next to James. They take in their surroundings. It's far too quiet. Alec starts to think they've been set up.

"It was too easy." James says.

"Half of everything is luck, James." Alec says.

"And the other half?"

Alec goes to reset the door lock. The alarm sounds.

"Fate."

"Set timers six minutes."

"Six minutes check." James says as he runs off.

Alec kills two guards and takes their guns. He runs to where James is and throws him a gun. James catches the gun and runs off to set some more timers. Alec takes his spot by the stairs. He continues to kill the guards as they storm in.

Suddenly he sees Ourumov standing by a window in one of the labs.

'Oh crap.' Alec thinks.

"Fire!" Ourumov shouts as if in response to Alec's thoughts.

Alec knows he has to warn James and tell him to hurry up.

"Closing time James, last call!" Alec shouts.

"Buy me a pint!" James shouts in reply.

Alec then knows James has gotten the code. He continues to fight the guards to try and clear a way out. Without warning, the door explodes and Alec is surrounded by guards. He's grabbed and dragged to the center of the room. He feels a gun being pressed to the back of his head.

"Get on your knees." Ourumov whispers.

"As you wish." Alec says as he kneels on the floor.

'James, help me.' Alec thinks.

"This is Colonel Ourumov, come out with your hands above your head!" Ourumov shouts.

"How original." James says.

"Shut the door Alec, there's a draft!" James shouts.

Alec goes to answer him. Ourumov puts his gun to Alec's head.

"Say one word and I'll blow your brains out." Ourumov whispers.

Alec quickly shuts his mouth.

"Alec?" James asks.

Ourumov sees James and speaks.

"Move out, throw down your weapon, and walk towards me, slowly." Ourumov says.

"Finish the job James, blow them all to hell!" Alec shouts.

Ourumov looks at him to shut him up. Alec squirms and wonders if he's going to be killed. Out of the corner of his eye he sees James run back behind the gas tanks. Ourumov sees this and speaks again.

"You have ten seconds." Ourumov says.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..."

Alec doesn't let him get to one.

"For England James!" Alec shouts.

Ourumov fires his gun. Alec moves his head just enough to keep himself from being killed by the bullet. It grazes the side of his head and he falls to the ground. Alec loses consciousness before he hits the ground.


	2. Like father, like daughter

I do not own James Bond or any of the characters from the James Bond series. The only characters I own are: Melissa Trevelyan, Ella Jean Trevelyan, and Alec Trevelyan Jr.

Ella Jean missed her father Alec Trevelyan. She guessed it was because she was so much like him. There were days that she wished she could see him again. He died nine years ago during a mission in Russia. After he died she decided to follow in her father's footsteps and become a double-oh agent.

She went through the training and passed with flying colors. She became a full double-oh agent last month. Now she carried her father's former call sign 006. She was about to go out on some mission with her father's former partner James Bond. She just hoped everything would go well.

Every time something was about to happen to her she would hear 'Like father, like daughter.' in her head. Everyone always told her she was like her dad. Most days she believed that. She was stubborn and a bit pigheaded, just like her dad. Miss Moneypenny brought her back to reality.

"Ella, M's almost ready for you." Moneypenny says.

"Thanks, I think." Ella says.

"Something wrong?"

"I wonder how James is going to react."

"What do you mean?""I know he's been hard on every 006 before me."

"I think he'll take this just fine."

"I hope so.""Miss Moneypenny, please send in our newest agent." M's voice says over the intercom.

"That's your cue Ella." Moneypenny says.

Ella walks over to the door. She opens it. Just as she does, she hears James yelling.

"I don't need a partner M!" James shouts.

"Too bad, you're getting a partner for this mission." M says.

"I'm not about to get some young boy killed."

"You're not going to get anyone killed, and for that matter, you've never gotten anyone killed."

"It's my fault Alec is dead, I'm the one who got him killed."

Ella walks into the room shutting the door behind her.

"James, my dad gave his life to make sure you were safe." Ella says.

"Ella, what are you doing here?" James asks.

"Ella is your new partner James." M says.

"You're sticking me with Trevelyan's kid?""Alec was your partner, so I thought having Ella work with you would be good for the both of you."

"I don't want to work with _her_." James says.

"Why not?" Ella asks.

"Ella, I don't want to have your death on my head too."

"I can handle myself, thank you very much.""You're still a kid.""I'm 22 years old, I'm no longer a kid."

"Your father wouldn't approve of you being a double-oh agent.""And why not?"

"Because women shouldn't be double-oh agents." James says.

"You sexist pig!" Ella shouts.

"I am not a sexist pig.""Yes you are."

"James, Ella, shut your mouths now!" M shouts.

Ella and James both shut their mouths.

"Now to the matter at hand.""You've already told me about the Janus mission." James says.

"Janus mission?" Ella asks puzzled.

"You were briefed on this before James showed up." M says.

"Oh right."

Ella had this feeling somewhere deep inside that this Janus guy was really her dad. Somewhere deep in her heart she knew her dad didn't die nine years ago. She knew he was alive somewhere and he was being held hostage.

"Is something wrong Ella?" M asks.

"No, nothing."

"Good, now James, you are to get your equipment from Q, and Ella, I have a few things I need to say to you."

"Am I free to go?" James asks.

"Yes."

James walks toward the door. He puts his hand on the knob and opens it. M stops him before he walks out.

"James, come back alive." M says.

James smiles at her and walks out of the room shutting the door behind him. Ella looks at M. M motions for her to come closer. Ella moves closer to M's desk.

"Take a seat." M says.

Ella takes a seat across from M.

"Would you care for a drink?" M asks.

"No thanks, I don't drink." Ella says.

"Really?"

"Yes, really.""I thought you might take after your father."

"I do drink sometimes, but I never touch alcohol before or during a mission."

"What's your reason for that?"

"It clouds my judgment, and I would rather have a clear head than be killed."

"Smart girl." M says as she crosses her arms.

"Thanks, I think." Ella says while looking at her feet.

"Something wrong dear?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Right now, I'm not too sure about anything."

"What do you mean?"

"M, nothing has been the same since my father died. My world was turned upside-down when I found out he was dead, and now all I can think about is the fact that he might not be dead at all."

"From what I understand, there were no survivors from the Arkangel explosion." M says.

"Did they ever find a body?" Ella asks.

"There were bodies found, but they were all burned beyond recognition."

"Did they do DNA testing on any of them?"

"No, they didn't have the technology at the time."

"So you're saying that there is a possibility that none of those bodies were my dad's and that he could still be alive?"

"Ella, I doubt that your dad survived that explosion."

"My dad was tough, I'm sure he survived."

"If he had survived, I think he would have come home by now."

"You're right, I wasn't thinking."

"Anyway, about why I wanted to talk to you."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to know why you became a double-oh agent."

"I became a double-oh agent to honour my father, so I could keep his memory alive."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"I'm sure that's the only reason, why do you ask?"

"I've heard some rumors that you became a double-oh agent to avenge your father and get revenge on those who killed him."

"Ourumov deserves to die for what he did to my father, but if I were to come across him during our mission, I won't be the one to kill him."

"And why wouldn't you kill him?"

"I've got no reason to kill him, unless he tries to kill me first."

"You're a smart girl, with a good head on your shoulders, I think you made the right choice."

"Thank you."

"You're free to go now."

Ella stands up and walks toward the door. She puts her hand on the doorknob and opens it. She goes to walk out when M stops her.

"Ella, keep an eye on James, and please come back alive." M says.

"I'll do my best." Ella says.

She walks out of the room and heads to the lobby. She stops in front of the memorial wall. All the stars that are carved there are reminders of all those who lost their lives in the line of duty. There are no names on the wall, only the date the agent died. Ella finds her father's star and places her hand on it.

"Dad, I swear I'll keep your memory alive, no matter what." Ella whispers.

"Your father would be proud of you, I want you to know that." A voice says.

Ella turns around and sees James standing there.

"I'm sure he would have." Ella says.

"I wish he could see what a beautiful and smart young woman you've become." James says.

"I'm sure where ever he is, he's watching over me."

"Yes, you're right. Now, are you ready to go?"

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

"Good, now let's go."

James and Ella walk out of the building and into the dark night. They hope to be very successful on their mission.


	3. Alec's Nightmare

I don't own any of the characters from the James Bond universe. They are all property of their respective owners. I have just borrowed them for this story.

"James!" Alec screams as he wakes up from a nightmare.

He sits up in bed and rubs his face with his hands. He wonders why he keeps having these nightmares. He has no idea who James is or why he's in these dreams. Something deep inside keeps telling Alec that there is something he doesn't know. Most of Alec's memories from the past nine years are a bit of a mystery.

He remembers nothing from before he woke up in the hospital. All he knows is that he was in some kind of explosion that not only nearly killed him, but left the right side of his face scarred. He wished he could remember more of his past, but he can't. He feels like something is missing from his life. He wonders if he had a family that misses him.

Did he have a wife? Kids? A good job? Friends that loved him? He knows there has to be something there, but he just didn't know what it is.

The person sleeping next to him wakes up. They sit up and take Alec in their arms.

"Alec, you need your rest, now come back to bed." The person says.

"I can't sleep Xenia." Alec says.

"Nightmare?" Xenia asks.

"Yes." Alec says with a nod of his head.

"Soon your nightmares will be gone, but for now you must deal with them."

"For my sake and sanity, I hope you're right."

"If your plan goes well, everything will be alright soon."

"If that stupid British agent who wants to meet me tomorrow doesn't interfere, everything will go according to plan."

"James Bond is a fool. He shouldn't mess with you."

"Yes, you're right."

"I'm going to bed now, are you coming?""Yes, in a minute."

Xenia lays down and falls asleep. Alec thinks about what Xenia said. James Bond. The name sounds familiar to him. He thinks about where he has heard the name before.

Suddenly he remembers where he has heard the name James Bond before. He remembers that he used to work with a man named James Bond. He remembers almost nothing about him, except the fact that people used to call him Her Majesty's loyal terrier. He doesn't remember why he was called that. Alec thinks it has something to do with the job he had before he ended up as the head of the Janus syndicate.

Alec thinks back on when he was in the hospital and what Ourumov told him about Bond.

"This man is your enemy." Ourumov said as he showed Alec a picture.

"Who is he?" Alec asked puzzled.

"His name is James Bond, he betrayed you by leaving you to die in the Arkangel explosion."

"Why would he leave me if I'm his enemy?""He used to be your friend.""Why would my friend leave me to die?""Because he thought I killed you.""So, why didn't you kill me?"

"I needed you alive to carry out my plan."

"Why should I help you?" Alec snarled.

"If you want to stay alive, you'll help me."

"I could care less if I lived or died."

"Fine, I'll turn you over to the government and they can deal with your Cossack ass."

"How did you know I'm a Cossack?" Alec asked.

"Your parents were Lienz Cossacks, who survived the British betrayal, were they not?" Ourumov asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me living?""If I were to turn you over to the government, they would kill you for not only being a spy, but a Cossack."

"Fine, I'll help you." Alec reluctantly said.

"I thought you would see things my way." Ourumov's voice says as it fades away.

Months of brainwashing turned Alec against England and his former friend James Bond. Tomorrow he would meet with him for the first time in nine years and he wondered how he would react. He wasn't about to worry about that now. He needed to get some sleep. Alec lays down and falls asleep.


	4. Statue Park

I do not own James Bond or any other character from the movie GoldenEye. They are the property of their respective owners. I have only borrowed them for this story. The only characters I do own are: Melissa Tervelyan, Ella Jean Trevelyan, Mary Trevelyan, and Alec Trevelyan Jr.

Ella quietly sat in the car on the way to someplace called the Statue Park. She was still fuming from earlier. James had left her sitting in their hotel room all day while he ran around town looking for clues on where to find Janus. Apparently Janus had agreed to meet James in this park that now held statues. Now they were headed there to confront Janus.

They arrived at the park and Xenia parked the car.

"I must say I've had a lovely evening, you?" James asks.

"Once again the pleasure was all yours." Xenia says.

"You'll understand if I don't call.""I won't lose sleep over it."

"Sweet dreams." James says as he hits Xenia in the back of the head, knocking her out.

James and Ella get out of the car and head to the meeting place.

"I want you to stay hidden." James says.

"Why?" Ella asks.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fine, I'll go hide."

Ella walks away and finds a place to watch the action. She hopes she isn't seen. She watches as James walks toward a figure hidden in the shadows. The figure steps out into the light and she sees Janus for the first time. Only this isn't Janus, it's her father.

She can't believe what she's seeing, her father is Janus. Or, at least she thinks it's her father. Suddenly Janus speaks.

"Hello James." Janus says.

"Alec?" James asks as if reading Ella's mind.

"Back from the dead, no longer just an anonymous star on the memorial wall at MI-6." Alec says.

"What's the matter James, no glib remark, no pithy comeback?" Alec asks almost mocking James.

"Why?" James asks surprised.

Ella wants to know why too.

"Hilarious question, particularly from you. Did you ever ask why? Why we toppled all those dictators, undermind all those regimes, only to come home 'Well done, good job, but sorry old boy, everything you risked your life and limb for has changed.'"

"It was the job we were chosen for."

"Of course you'd say that. James Bond, her majesty's loyal terrier, defender of the so called faith."

James draws his gun and points it at Alec.

"Oh please James, put it away, it's insulting to think I haven't anticipated your every move."

"Yes." James mumbles.

"I trusted you Alec.""Trust, what a quaint idea." Alec says as he rubs his tongue over his teeth.

'What the hell is going on here?' Ella thinks.

This was so unlike her father.

"How did the MI-6 screening miss that your parents were Lienz Cossacks?" James asks.

Ella wasn't surprised by this, her father had told her about her grandparents background before he left for the Arkangel mission.

"Once again your faith has been misplaced. They knew. We're both orphans James, but while your parents had the luxury of dying in a climbing accident, mine survived the British betrayal and Stalin's execution squads. But my father couldn't let himself or my mother live with the shame of it. MI-6 figured I was too young to remember. And so in one of life's little ironies, the son went to work for the government who's betrayal caused the father to kill himself and his wife."

"Hence Janus, the two faced Roman God come to life."

"It wasn't God who gave me this face, it was you. Setting the timers for three minutes instead of six."

What was her dad talking about? James was the one responsible for the way he now looked. This was unreal.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" James asks almost mocking Alec.

"No, you're supposed to die for me." Alec quips.

James smiles a bit at this remark.

"Oh, by the way, I did think of asking you to join my little scheme, but some how I knew, 007's loyalty was always to the mission, never to his friend."

"Closing time James, last call."

Ella sees this red dot appear on James' neck. A dart appears out of nowhere and James crumples to the ground. Alec stands over him and speaks.

"For England James."

The next thing Ella knows she's surrounded by what appear to be guards. Something hits her on the back of the head and she's out.


	5. The statue of Lenin

I do not own ay of the James Bond characters used in this story. I just borrowed them and they are the property of their respective owners. The only characters I do own are: Melissa Trevelyan, Ella Jean Trevelyan, Mary Trevelyan, and Alec Trevelyan Jr.

Alec arrives at the statue of Lenin for his meeting with James Bond. As he gets there he sees a figure running to hide behind one of the statues. He notices that the figure is a young woman. He grabs his radio from his pocket.

"I need every man available to come to the statue of Lenin as quickly as possible." Alec says.

"As you wish sir." Comes the reply.

Alec watches his men take their places. As they do, James walks closer. Alec stares at him for what seems like an eternity. He hates James for leaving him to die nine years ago. Actually, he really doesn't hate him at all, he just feels confusion.

"Hello James." Alec says.

As he speaks he hears a faint gasp from behind one of the statues.

'It's that girl.' Alec thinks.

"Alec?" James asks bringing Alec from his trance.

"Back from the dead, no longer just an anonymous star on the memorial wall at MI-6." Alec says.

He gets nothing but silence as a response.

"What's the matter, no glib remark, no pithy comeback?" Alec asks almost mocking James.

"Why?" James asks.

Alec laughs and then speaks.

"Hilarious question particularly from you, did you ever ask why? Why we toppled all those dictators, undermind all those regimes? Only to come home 'Well done, good job, but sorry old boy, everything you've risked your life and limb for has changed.'"

"It was the job we were chosen for."

"Of course you'd say that. James Bond, her majesty's loyal terrier, defender of the so called faith."

James draws his gun and points it at Alec. Alec, however, knows James was about to do this and calls him out on it.

"Oh, please James, put it away, it's insulting to think I haven't anticipated your every move.""Yes." James mumbles.

"I trusted you Alec.""Trust, what a quaint idea." Alec says as he rubs his tongue over his teeth.

"How did the MI-6 screening miss that your parents were Lienz Cossacks?""Once again your faith is misplaced. They knew. We're both orphans James, but while your parents had the luxury of dying in a climbing accident, mine survived the British betrayal and Stalin's execution squads. But my father couldn't let himself or my mother live with the shame of it. MI-6 figured I was too young to remember. And so in one of life's little ironies, the son went to work for the government who's betrayal caused the father to kill himself and his wife.""Hence Janus, the two faced Roman God come to life."

"It wasn't God who gave me this face, it was you. Setting the timers for three minutes instead of six."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" James asks almost mocking Alec.

"No, you're supposed to die for me." Alec quips.

James smiles a bit at this remark.

"Oh, by the way, I did think of asking you to join my little scheme, but somehow I knew, 007's loyalty was always to the mission, never to his friend."

It was now time to give the signal to his guards.

"Closing time James, last call."

A tranquilizer dart appears and knocks James out. Alec walks over to him and stands over his motionless body. Alec then gives the code to capture the girl.

"For England James."

Alec watches as the guards surround the person hiding behind the statue. They bring her to him.

"What do we do with her?" One of them asks.

"Take her back to the train, but don't harm her. I want to deal with her myself." Alec says.

"And what do we do with Bond?"

"Tie him up in the helicopter with the Russian girl."

"As you wish sir." The guard says and walks off dragging Bond's body behind him.

The other guards carry the girl off to a car and drive away. Alec walks back to his car and drives off to the train.


	6. On The Train

Alec looked at the girl laying on the bed. She looked somehow familiar to him. He didn't know how he knew her. This girl looked a bit like him. Who was she?

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked into her green eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl asks.

"My name's Alec Trevelyan, who are you?" Alec asks.

"My name's Ella Jean Trevelyan, I'm your daughter."

"Daughter." Alec stammers.

"Yes, daughter." Ella says.

"I have no children, I was never married."

"Yes you were married, twice to be exact."

"Liar!" Alec shouts.

"I'm not lying to you." Ella says.

"Yes you are.""No, I'm not."

"The girl I love died about eleven years ago. I never married her, and we never had any children."

"My mother died eleven years ago, and she was your wife. Her name was Mary." Ella says.

Alec searches his memory for anything he knows about a woman named Mary. Then he remembers. He married a woman name Mary Ann. He loved her, and they had a little girl who they named Ella. Alec feels tears forming in his eyes.

He fights to keep them contained, but he is unsuccessful and he starts to cry. He sits down on the foot of the bed. Ella moves closer to Alec and puts her arm around his shoulder.

"Please don't cry."

"My dear sweet Mary, dead." Alec sobs.

"She had cancer and died from it." Ella says.

"Yes, I remember now."

"Do you really?" Ella asks.

"Yes.""Does the name Melissa ring any bells?""I married her after your mum died, she was expecting our child before I 'died'."

"Yes, that's right.""What happened to the baby?""She had a little boy, and his name is Alec Jr."

"I have a son?"

"Yes, he's a lot like you."

"He's nine now, right?"

"He turned nine about a month ago."

"He must be giving your stepmother all sorts of trouble."

"You have no idea." Ella says with a laugh.

"If he's anything like me, I think I have an idea."

"You were bad at that age?"

"At the orphanage where I lived, I got caught making bombs."

"Really?" Ella asks shocked.

Alec nods his head and says, "Yes, I was a bad kid."

"I don't believe that."

"I don't think I ever told you about that."

"Why didn't you?""It's something I would much rather forget."

"And what else would you rather forget?"Alec's right hand goes up to the right side of his face. His fingers trace the scars that are there. He quickly puts his hand in his lap.

"I would like to forget these scars on my face."

Alec watches as Ella takes her left hand and brings it near his face. He quickly grabs her wrist with his right hand.

"Don't touch my face." Alec mumbles.

Alec doesn't notice as Ella pulls her wrist from his hand. He also doesn't notice her taking her right hand and pulling his hand into his lap. The only thing he notices is Ella gently touching his face.

"You are my father, and it doesn't matter to me what you look like. I will always love you." Ella whispers.

Alec stares at his daughter. He wants her with him, but he feels that she might say her job is more important. What to do? He knows he has to give her a choice.

"I love you too, and I want you here."

"You what?" Ella asks shocked.

"You have a choice, stay with me or complete your mission."

"I don't know what to say."

"Take your time and think about it, and let me know in the morning." Alec says as he stands up.

"As you wish." Ella whispers.

Alec walks off to another room on the train. He sits down on one of the chairs and puts his head in his hands. He wonders what Ella's choice will be.


	7. On The Train(Part 2)

**Author's Note: I don't own James Bond or any characters from the Bond universe. The only characters I own from this story are: Ella Jean Trevelyan, Alec Jr., and Melissa Trevelyan. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

Ella slowly awoke after being hit on the head. Her head throbbed where she was hit. She felt confused. Where was she? She needed to know.

She slowly opened her eyes. As she did she noticed that she was on some kind of train. Her eyes opened and they started to focus on the figure sitting in front of her. Who was this man? She looked at his scarred face.

This didn't look like anyone she knew. Then she looked into his eyes. The green eyes staring back at her could only belong to one person. The person sitting there could only be her dad. He was staring at her as if he didn't know her at all.

This thought scared her. She wondered if he really didn't know who she was.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"My name's Alec Trevelyan, who are you?" The man asks.

"My name's Ella Jean Trevelyan, I'm your daughter."

"Daughter." Alec stammers.

"Yes, daughter." Ella says.

"I have no children, I was never married."

"Yes you were married, twice to be exact."

"Liar!" Alec shouts.

"I'm not lying to you." Ella says.

"Yes you are.""No, I'm not."

"The girl I love died about eleven years ago. I never married her, and we never had any children."

"My mother died eleven years ago, and she was your wife. Her name was Mary." Ella says.

Ella watches as her father searches his memory for any clue on who her mother was. She sees a sign of recognition on his face. As she sees this tears form in her dad's eyes. She wonders why he is crying. Ella puts her arm around him as if to consol him.

"Please don't cry."

"My dear sweet Mary, dead." Alec sobs.

"She had cancer and died from it." Ella says.

"Yes, I remember now."

"Do you really?" Ella asks.

"Yes."

"Does the name Melissa ring any bells?"

"I married her after your mum died, she was expecting our child before I 'died'."

"Yes, that's right."

"What happened to the baby?"

"She had a little boy, and his name is Alec Jr."

"I have a son?"

"Yes, he's a lot like you."

"He's nine now, right?"

"He turned nine about a month ago."

"He must be giving your stepmother all sorts of trouble."

"You have no idea." Ella says with a laugh.

"If he's anything like me, I think I have an idea."

"You were bad at that age?"

"At the orphanage where I lived, I got caught making bombs."

"Really?" Ella asks shocked.

Alec nods his head and says, "Yes, I was a bad kid."

"I don't believe that."

"I don't think I ever told you about that."

"Why didn't you?"

"It's something I would much rather forget."

"And what else would you rather forget?"

She watches as her father's had goes up to the right side of his face. She sees his fingers trace the scars that are there. She watches as his hand drops into his lap.

"I would like to forget these scars on my face."

Ella reaches up with her left hand and brings it near her dad's face. She feels him grab her wrist in his hand.

"Don't touch my face." Alec mumbles.

She pulls her wrist from his hand. She then takes her right hand and pulls

her dad's hand into his lap. She then reaches up and gently touches her dad's face.

"You are my father, and it doesn't matter to me what you look like. I will always love you." Ella whispers.

She watches as her dad stares at her. She wonders what he's thinking. Does he want her here with him? Or maybe he wants her to finish her mission. Whatever he happens to be thinking, Ella knows there will be some kind of choice she'll have to make.

"I love you too, and I want you here."

"You what?" Ella asks shocked.

"You have a choice, stay with me or complete your mission."

"I don't know what to say."

"Take your time and think about it, and let me know in the morning." Alec says as he stands up.

"As you wish." Ella whispers.

Ella watches as her father stands up and turns around. She sees him quickly walk off to what she guesses is some other room on the train. She knows she needs to make her choice. She will have to think carefully about what it might be.

'What will my choice be?' Ella asks herself.


	8. The Choice

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from the James Bond universe. The only characters I own are: Ella Jean Tervelyan, Alec Jr., and Melissa Trevelyan. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

Ella sat on the bed after her father left for what seemed like hours. She was torn about what she should do and who she should side with. Should she side with James or her dad? Work or family? Which was more important to her?

Her father's voice was ringing in her head.

'You have a choice, stay with me or complete your mission.' Echoed through her head.

She needed to think. She weighed the choices out carefully. Side with her dad and she would be labeled a traitor. Side with James and she'd be a hero, but her dad would never speak to her again. Well, that was if her dad lived through this.

Once James got his hands on her dad she was certain he would kill his once best friend. But could she trust her dad not to kill James? She was sure he was mad about what he did to him nine years ago. James had left him to die in that explosion. But from what James had told her, he had seen her father die by Ourumov's hand.

She needed to know the truth before she made her decision. She gets out of bed and walks in the direction she had seen her father walk moments before. She walks into what appears to be some kind of dining car and looks around. Sitting on one of the chairs with his head in his hands is her father. Ella clears her throat.

Her dad looks up startled.

"Did you need something?" He asks.

"I need to know a few things before I make my choice." Ella says.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what happened nine years ago."

"I was captured by Ourumov during the raid on the Arkangel facility. He dragged me to the center of the room and threatened to execute me in front of James. I couldn't let that happen, so when he went to kill me, I moved my head just enough for the bullet to graze the side of it. I was knocked unconscious by the bullet. I was only out for about a minute or so, and that cost me. I had thought I had six minutes to get out, but apparently James set the timers to three minutes thinking I was dead, and I didn't have time to get out. I was laying on the floor when the place exploded. Everything came crashing down around me and I thought I was really going to die. Something knocked me out, which I was grateful for."

"Why?" Ella asks puzzled.

"It meant I didn't have to feel my skin burning."

"I guess I would be grateful for that too."

"I woke up in the hospital a month later, and that's when Ourumov started turning me against James and England.""Do you hate James for what he did?"

"I don't hate him, I just don't like that he left me to die."

"I see."

"Anything else you want to know?"

"No, I think I have enough information."

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight dad."

Ella walks off in the direction from which she came. She gets to the bedroom and walks over to the bed. She lays down on it and tries to think. But she can't really think at all. She's just so confused. She shuts her eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

When she wakes up it's morning. She sits up in bed and looks around. This isn't her hotel room. Then she remembers the events of last night and how she ended up on some train with her dad. Her eyes settle on some clothes neatly placed on the pillow next to her.

She picks them up and sees there is a note. She grabs it and looks at it. It's in her father's scrawl. She reads the note.

"Ella,

Meet me in the dining car when you wake up.

Love,

Dad."

She smiles at this. She gets out of bed and changes into the clothes left for her. She then walks into the dining car. She sees her dad sitting there eating some eggs and toast for breakfast. He smiles at her and then speaks.

"Have a seat and join me." He says.

Ella walks over to the table and sits down across from her father. She takes some food for herself and starts eating.

"Did you sleep well?" Her dad asks.

"Yes." Ella says with a slight nod of her head.

"Have you made your choice?"

Ella swallows hard and then says, "Yes, I have."

"What did you chose?"

"I'm staying with you."

"You are aware that we'll have to make this look like a kidnapping so James doesn't find out, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am aware of that." Ella says as she takes another bite of food.

Her mind begins to race. As she sits there looking at her dad, she barely notices someone walking into the room.

"Who's the girl?" A woman's voice asks.

Her voice has a very noticeable Russian accent. Ella looks up startled.

"Xenia, this is Ella, my daughter."

Xenia sticks out her hand. Ella just stares at her. She sizes up this Xenia character. She has raven hair and ruby lips, and Ella swore that if Xenia were mad enough sparks would fly from her fingertips. Ella dismissed Xenia's outstretched hand with a wave of her own hand.

Xenia dropped her hand back to her side disgusted. She looked at Ella and realized she had met her the night before.

"I met her last night." Xenia coldly says.

"I can't say it was a pleasure." Ella replies just as coldly.

"How did you two meet last night?"

"She was with that British spy."

"Who should have killed you when he had the chance."

Xenia throws back her head and laughs. It's a loud shrill sound that quickly annoys Ella. She stands up and slaps Xenia's face.

"Shut up you witch!" Ella shouts.

Xenia rubs her face where Ella hit her. She stops rubbing her face and glares at Ella. She reaches out her hand and goes to slap Ella, but Alec grabs her hand.

"Touch her and you won't live to see tomorrow." Alec hisses

Xenia pulls her hand out of Alec's and walks off.

"That took guts Ella." Alec says.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Ella says.

"There's no need to apologize, Ella, Xenia was out of line."

"Was she?"

"Yes, she had no right teasing you like that."

"If you say so."

"I do, now sit back down and finish your breakfast."

Ella sits down and starts eating again. As she finishes eating, Xenia, some girl, and some guy walk in the room. Her dad looks at the guy who has stopped behind her and speaks.

"Either you've brought me the perfect General Ourumov, or you've made me a very unhappy man."

By the time her dad speaks, Ourumov has grabbed a piece of toast off Ella's plate and has started eating it. When her dad finishes what he has to say, Ourumov throws down the toast in disgust and speaks.

"Mishkin got to them before I could."

"Bond is alive?" Alec asks.

"He escaped." Ourumov says with a laugh.

"Good for Bond, bad for you."

Ourumov swallows hard. Ella watches as her dad looks at the girl and speaks.

"Take a seat my dear."

He leers at the girl as she walks past him. She sits down after letting out a long sigh. Alec stands up and walks over to her. He stands behind her and brushes her hair from her face. He leans close to her ear and speaks.

"You know, James and I shared everything, absolutely everything."

This comment is met by silence. Ella sees her dad getting frustrated.

"To the victor go the spoils."

Again, this is only met with silence.

"You'll like it where we're going, you may even learn to like me."

Ella watches as her dad moves around to the girls front. He pulls her out of her chair and brings her close to him. He pulls her close and kisses her. The girl resists and starts pulling on Alec's jacket. She manages to pull away from him.

She quickly gives him a hard slap on the face. Her dad gets ticked off by this. An alarm starts going off. Alec looks at Ourumov and speaks.

"Stay with her." Alec says and runs off.

Xenia quickly follows with Ella on her heels. She sees her dad looking at a monitor on a table. She looks at it and sees a tank on the train tracks.

'James.' She thinks.

"Bond, only Bond." Her dad says as if reading her mind.

"He's going to derail us." Xenia whispers.

'He's going to kill us all.' Ella thinks.

Her dad grabs a walkie-talkie sitting near by. He pushes a button to talk to someone.

"Full speed!" Alec shouts.

"But…" Comes the puzzled reply.

"Full speed! Ram him!"

Alec, Xenia, and Ella brace for the impact. They hit the tank and are thrown to the floor. Ella picks up her head and sees James standing there. He gives her an apologetic look.

"You ok?" James whispers.

Ella just nods her head. She sees her dad lying on his back stunned. Then she sees a gun on the floor. Ella quickly gives her dad's foot a nudge. He quickly flips onto his stomach.

He sees the gun and goes for it. James steps on the gun just as her dad gets there.

"Why can't you just be a good boy and die?" Alec asks.

"You first, you second, up!" James shouts.

James motions for Ella to come close to him. She just shakes her head and stays put. She's too scared to move. Finally her dad speaks.

"Situation analysis, hopeless. You have no backup, no escape route, and I have the only bargaining chip." He says.

"Where is she?" James asks.

"Ah yes, your fatal weakness. Ourumov, bring her in." Alec says as he pulls out a walkie-talkie.

James stares down Alec. Alec just sees this as a challenge.

"Lovely girl, tastes like, like strawberries." Alec says.

"I wouldn't know." James says with disgust.

"I would."

Xenia sticks one gloved finger in her mouth and moans.

'Sick woman.' Ella thinks.

Suddenly Ourumov walks in with the girl. Alec sees this out of the corner of his eye and speaks.

"So, back where we started James. Your friend or the mission? Drop the gun, I'll let her live."

"Ourumov, what has this Cossack promised you? You knew didn't you? He's a Lienz Cossack."

"It's in the past."

"He'll betray you. Just like everyone else." James whispers.

"Is this true?" Ourumov asks puzzled.

"What's true is that in forty-eight hours you and I will have more money than God, and Mr. Bond here will have only a small memorial service with only Moneypenny and a few tearful restaurateurs in attendance."

A few moments of silence pass. Ella wonders what James and her dad are thinking. All of this is happening so fast that she wonders if she made the right choice. Was she making a big mistake by siding with her dad, or was she doing the right thing? Her dad speaks again.

"So what's the choice, James? Two targets, time enough for one shot. The girl or the mission?"

"Kill her, she means nothing to me."

The girl moans in reaction to this statement.

"See you in hell James."

Alec nods his head as a signal to Ourumov to kill the girl. He grabs Ella's arm and drags her from the room just as James starts shooting at them.

"Alec, bring Ella back here!" James shouts.

They get onto a helicopter and Alec speaks again.

"Good luck with the floor James. I've set the timers for 6 minutes, the same 6 minutes you gave me. It was the least I could do for a friend." Alec says with a laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" Ella asks puzzled.

"James knows exactly what it means."

"But I don't, so tell me."

"I found out that James reset the timers at Arkangel for three minutes instead of the agreed on six minutes. The three minutes I lost cost me dearly."

"So, that's how your face ended up scarred."

"Yes, and James will pay for that."

"You can't hurt him, I won't let you."

"I see James has turned you into the perfect agent. Only caring about the mission, not your friend, or in this case family."

"James has done no such thing.""Then why are you acting like you don't care about me?"

"It's because I'm so confused about everything that's going on that I don't know what to think anymore."

"You chose to side with me, so you need to remain loyal to only me.""I will try my best dad."

"Dad? Why didn't you tell me that little brat was your kid?" Xenia asks.

"I believe I mentioned that to you earlier."

"My relation to him is none of your business you witch!" Ella shouts.

"Watch your mouth young lady or I'll throw you out of this helicopter."

"Xenia, if you ever lay a hand on my daughter, I will personally kill you."

"You don't have the balls to kill me."

"That's what you think. I swear to you, if you touch her you're dead."

"As you wish."

They flew off in silence. Their destination was known only by Alec.


End file.
